


Winner Winner Chicken Dinner (Guy Fieri x Reader)

by sensitiveghost



Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives
Genre: Body Horror, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitiveghost/pseuds/sensitiveghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After this sweet slamma jamma clamma comes to check out what's sizzlin at your resturaunt, he falls madly in love with you. And Then your adventures in flavour town starts. Come check out what happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Ready To Pop It and Lock It

"Oh boy hes going to come by any minute now" You say, slightly sweating, looking out the window. You'd had a crush on him ever since you were a little (gender). He was so gorgeous, so elegant, so amazing. He was one rad mamma jamma.

You see a red camaro zoom down the street.

It's him.

He slams thru the door with cameramen following.

"heEYY GUYS today we're at (Y/N)'s FAMOUS RESTURAUNT (Restuarnt Name), I HEARD THIS FOOD WAS THE FEUL TO GET TO FLAVOURTOWN !!"

You squeal, and you're face is painted with blush. You watch as he comes into the kitchen.

"HERERE THEY ARE THE WORLD FAMOUS COOK (Y/n). YOU READY TO SHOW US YOURE SWEET SUCCULENT NOMS?? TAKE US TO FLAVAHH TOWN""

You cook your world famous dish, blushing like crazy. Thank lorde it's hot in here.  
"I-It's finished!!"  
He then begins to chow down on it as you watch, being careful not to drool or even have a nose bleed.

"HOLY (Food Name) BATMAN THAT IS ONE SLAMMA JAMMA GRUB THIS IS THE FUEL FOR THE BUS TO FLAVOUR TOWN. SOMEONE GET ME A HOSE TO CLEAN ME UP"

Some more time goes by as he tries other foods and interviews other costumers, seeing what the think about your resturaunt. He makes sure to cut out any negative reviews.

He tells the camera crew to clean up and all and as soon as they're all gone he kisses you. Your mind dances.

"Mr.Fieri I-I-I-"  
"Shh (Y/N).. call me Guy. I love you"

You two continue to make out on the counters. Thank lorde everyone's gone.

"(Y/nn).. will you go out with me?"  
"Yes!!! Yes of course Guy!!"

Your journey is just beginning.


	2. The Slamma jamma date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night with Fieri ! It's going to get a little wild in here !

You visit Guy's house the next night for your first date.

As you arrive you are amazed by his house, it is so large and beautiful, like flavourtown.

You park in the driveway, making sure your outfit looks good.

You walk up to the door.

You ring the bell.

Guy opens it.

He then hugs you and shuts the door.

He begins making out with you.

His soons starts biting you.

"Guy.. th-that kind of hurts."

"Oh, sorry, I'll make it less painful"

Your lips were bleeding a bit.

As you look down at the blood from your lips on your hand, you soon see a shadow over you.

It's guy, but not your regular old Guy.

He's a giant, and hes terrible deformed, and his face is jsut a giant mouth.

"IM TAKING YOU TO FLAVOUR TOWN" he says as he tries to grab you. You begin to run.

You didnt look where you were going, you just ran. Yuo didnt run out the door yet, you did not think to.  
You ran upstairs, tripping over your shoes a bit. You stop to take a breath, and you think you lost him, until you hear rumbling. It's him.

You feel tears runnig down your face as you begin to run some more.

He manages to shoot some rambutan at you, which pierces your skin, causing you to bleed.

You run further into another room, hoping itd lead you farther from him, maybe even set him off your tracks.

You collapse under the bed that is in there. You're soaked in blood, some of it starting to dry. You hoped none of it dripped off you.  
You here loud footsteps coming closer and closer. You sob quietly, hoping he won't hear you. You hear his footsteps pass, and you hear his footsteps on the floor above you. A smile growns on your face as you begin to run downstairs.

He didn't hear you run out the room, and as you keep running, you hear his footsteps grow farther and farther. You couldn't be more happy to be away from him. Who knew all this time that he was a monster. You continue running, until you trip on a little table. You come to find that you sprained your ankle. You start to freak out, but then calm down a little bit. At least Guy wasn't able to hear you over his monsterous footsteps, right? 

You drag yourself for a while until you decide to hop away on one leg. Theres blood all over the floors from where you dragged yourself.

You open another room, thinking it lead downstairs, but to your horror, it was a bunch of skeletons of his previous victims, You bring your hand to your mouth and begin to cry in horror. Those poor, poor souls.

All you hear is your silence, and you get a little spooked. You continue running for the way out.

His footsteps were far from you now,much to your relief. You hope he doesn't catch you still.

You then finally tumble your way downstairs, and stumble towards the door. You began to cry tears of joy, and soem tears of horror. You are elated, you escaped him. You reach out for the doorknob and pull open the door, only to find you don't pull it open you have to push it.

But then you hear heavy breathing behind you. You look up. How'd he know you were down here?? Did he finally catch on?? You start crying, and then screaming, hopnig the neighbours would hear you. He grabs you, and you look at his face. All it is a mouth, with millions of teeth. You cry hardr than ever before. This is it. This is the end. He then proceeds to eat you.

"Welcome to flavour town"


End file.
